


We Found Us

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female!Frank, Always Female!Gerard, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Lots of it, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This is where they could be themselves</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where no one could judge them and they could be free</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a major slump, so I decided to write some lovely fem!frerard fluff!
> 
> This is for my lovely new beta Cat, who sadly couldn't beta this fic, because they are at a festival! I hope they're having a wonderful time! 
> 
> The song is We Found Us by Tokio Hotel! (Please listen to it - it's amazing.)
> 
> x x x

_Fire in the sky, shadows unite_  
_The world is outside, we hide_  
_Beats fight a war_  
_Close the door, close the door_  
_Searching for the cure on the floor_  

Francesca smiled as she tightened her arms around Genevieve's waist. She pulled her closer as they swayed to the beat of the music. If you told seventeen-year-old Francesca that in five years; she would find happiness with someone as beautiful as the woman that was dancing with her. She would've told you to fuck off.

Yet, Francesca couldn't be happier. Genevieve was her everything. They'd been together for three years, and every day was different, but they loved it. 

They helped each other in so many ways. Genevieve helped her with her horrible drinking problems. Francesca was always there whenever Genevieve felt drained.

Francesca felt like she was on top of the world, while she danced with her lover. 

Genevieve was a tall dark haired woman, who tried to show her rebellious side with a crappy dye job on her roots. It may have been a bit greasy, but Francesca was kind of into it. Genevieve was an artist, a writer, and she had an opinion. Yet, she was also one of the biggest nerds Francesca has ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

 _We found us, us_  
_In this club, club_  
_We found us, us_  
_It hurts but it feels right_

Genevieve was into Star Wars, had millions of comic books, and could do some of the worst impressions of various celebrities. But hey, so did Francesca. 

Genevieve smiled down at her, wrapping her arms around Francesca's neck, bringing her closer. Francesca sighed as she smelled the familiar perfume mixed with cigarettes and coffee. Francesca was in love with Genevieve. 

Sure, they looked like opposites with Francesca's tan skin covered in tattoos, leather jackets, and harsh words against Genevieve's pale skin, semi-dirty baggy clothes, and quiet appearance but they fit. 

 _Tears falling down_  
_Underground, underground_  
_Following the sound of the crowd_  
_Reflection of the light_  
_In your eyes, in your eyes_  
_We are rising high, tonight!_

Francesca was completely sure that Genevieve was also one of the most beautiful women she'd seen. 

Her pixie features and large hazel eyes made Genevieve look younger, even though she was almost thirty. Genevieve also had a bit of chub on her, but it only made Francesca love her more. Even when her hair was greasy and her clothes had millions of stains on them; Francesca would still think that Genevieve was the prettiest thing to ever exist. 

Hambone told her that she sounded whipped, but Francesca was pretty sure that it was just pure affection and love she had for Genevieve. 

How could she not? 

They've been through so much together; horrible exes, financial problems, family issues, etc. Each issue has had its pros and cons, but tonight, they were free of any problems. It was just them, dancing like it was the last time they'll ever see the other. 

 _We found us, us_  
_In this club, club_  
_We found us, us_  
_It hurts but it feels right_

Francesca wrapped her arms around Genevieve's waist, looking up into her eyes. Genevieve stared back, a shy smile on her lips. Soon enough, Francesca placed her rough lips against Genevieve's. 

Genevieve responded quickly, tightening her arms around Francesca— careful enough not to choke her. Francesca took one hand off Genevieve's waist, using it to grab Genevieve's black locks. Giving them a nice tug, as she bit Genevieve's bottom lip . 

Genevieve only rolled her hips, pulling away to lie her head on Francesca's.

 _We don't care, we don't care_  
_It hurts but it feels right_

Francesca chuckled to herself. Genevieve was suck a tease, but she knew that she'll get her back when they get home. Francesca couldn't express with words about how good she felt. 

She was with her darling, in a crowd of hundreds - dancing without a care to the beat of the song. 

What made the experience even better was Genevieve's outfit of the night; a black, strapless dress that hugged all the right places and her black, red bottom platforms that only made her legs paler, and her taller. 

Francesca loved it. 

Francesca had half a mind to just drop to the floor, and give Genevieve's legs tiny kisses just to express how much Francesca loved the outfit. How much Francesca loved her. 

 _We found love in this club tonight_  
_We found love in this club tonight_  
_We found love in this club tonight_  
_Girls and girls and boys and boys_

Genevieve loved anything Francesca wore, so she decided with a sleeveless leather jacket, a tank top, and Genevieve's favourite shredded jeans. Genevieve always told her that it made her ass look "absolutely amazing and totally fuckable," and Francesca loved when Genevieve gave her compliments. They were rare, but Francesca knew that Genevieve thought that she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Francesca."

Francesca closed her eyes, humming in response. Genevieve bit her earlobe, giggling as she whispered, "I love you."

They're been together for so long, but Francesca still got those annoying butterflies in her stomach when Genevieve told her that she loved her. Francesca could probably go every minute, every day just telling Genevieve that she loved her. Genevieve made her so happy, so fucking proud to be with her. Genevieve was beautiful, smart, funny, and Francesca would probably be dead if it wasn't for Genevieve. 

"I love you too, Genevieve.”

Genevieve bit her earlobe again, causing Francesca to giggle. 

She couldn't wait for tonight.

 _We found us, us_  
_In this club, club_  
_We found us, us_  
_It hurts but it feels right_

 

**Author's Note:**

> We Found Us by Tokio Hotel is an amazing song, and I just love it so much.  
> If you like that, the album is called Kings of Suburbia (and it's amazing! Run Run Run is my favourite). 
> 
> Like, I said, this is for my new beta, Cat, I really do hope that ze's having an amazing time at the festival. 
> 
> I've hoped you liked this one.
> 
> x x x


End file.
